An Unexpected Visit
by Marshmallow Ritokii
Summary: Dante comes across a note from his friend to meet him in Loveplanet. After meeting they decide to stay at the devil may cry, when they plan on doing something while nero is gone...what could it be?
1. Prologue

hello horny fanfickers )  
Me and my dear friend dante [ and Kurai ] have decided i should do another Fanfic. But this time i am adding myself as a character, however is that possible, i am not sure -_-

**additional note** im not attempting to change the devil may cry story at all, this is just for fun ok?  
just to clarify - this is a Dante X Nero yaoi, theres just alittle Hentai in it too ok ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Unexpected Visit Chapter 1: Prologue

The figure took a few steps into the Loveplanet and was greeted by two gorgeous looking girls in Corsets and bunny ears.  
The figure simply told them that it was raining outside, so they apologised for having a hood over their head and noted that they worked there, showing off their ID and going round the back to get changed into this years bar costume.

They removed their hooded cloak and threw it onto the floor and opened up a wardrobe with all the employees company clothing and took out the specific costume that they were ment to be wearing and growled softly. " i never really liked these things"  
the figure stated as they went to remove their clothes to get dressed into their working clothes.

"Dante should be coming in soon, its a Saturday and he's always in the Loveplanet at a late time. How Long has it been Dante"  
They then came out from the changing room and into the staff room to check up on status. Buying time was all they could do,  
because Dante is well known there will be quite a lot of noise if he would to enter.

Back at the Devil May Cry, Dante threw his magazine on the table and got up from his chair, he checked the time and grabbed his coat from the coat hooks and slipped into it, not bothering you do his belts as he was only going in for a few drinks and a chat in the Loveplanet. He sighed some at 2 peices of papers which lay on the table and picked them up. One of them was a letter left that morning saying he had to do a couple of missions and would be gone for 3 days. He smirked at the bottom of the paper which read:

"p.s: i wont forget to buy some pizza for you when i come back"

He put nero's not behind the other note, he sighed once more and looked at the time again, then the calendar.

"Dante.  
How long has it been since we last met? im heading into your area for a while, I've done all the extra things that i needed to do now i have to get back to my original work and pay off my tab for you and the times you crashed at my place and ordered pizza. I'm still pissed about that.  
I'll be working at Loveplanet again, i start 3rd march and from my journey i'd get there by 11pm the latest, i would be expecting a visit from you from all these years that we've lived with not seeing each other. Gosh..Old times.  
From your buddy. "

Dante then threw down both peices of paper and headed out of the door and walked up the street, watching the outside lights of the Loveplanet get brighter and bigger with every step he took.

"well kid, ya sure got guts writing some letter like that. I don't know what you're playing at but it wont hurt to pay a visit"  
He sighed, speaking to himself before opening the doors to Loveplanet, the warm air escaping towards the doors, making his coat billow slowly. The guests and workers all looked towards the door, smiles on their faces. As dante stepped in, closing the doors behind him, he was greeted with hugs from the dancers, handshakes from the other men sitting on the soft cushioned seats in front of the main stage.

He would then go to the corner table where he originally sits and started to scan the building, looking for the person who wrote the second note. He looked at the disco balls that glittered on the roof and sighed, waiting and looking around the room. He crossed his arms and propped up his feet, resting his head back and closed his eyes some.

"Hey Dante..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

muahaha i'm so evil.  
i wonder who the mystery person is. well only me and my friend knows so you horny buggers gotta wait for chapter 1 to be done =]

~ my dear friend Dante. Damn you're popular. Im sorry Nero has to be gone for 3/4 of the fanfic but i'll do something about it don't worry ^.^

Chapter 1: Enter...little R


	2. EnterLittle R

Woot.  
ok just to clarify:  
*Nero does not work in the Loveplanet, he's out on a misson that kyrie had called for and so nero is gone for about 3 days or so to go and do it.  
*Yes this is a Dante X Nero Fanfic. but technically not till the end.  
*Some parts of Hentai * Please dont get mad at me Horny Fanficers =[ but yeh i'm just being creative.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Unexpected visit Chapter 2: Enter...Little R

"Hey dante"

Dante would look around for the voice calling him, turning to his left and stared up at a Dancer with a smile on her face.  
Her bangs were swept to the side and the colour of her hair danced with brilliant neons from when the Disco balls would strike within their direction. She had a very small rounded face and her body was just as small, she was wearing a black "bunny"  
costume which, by the looks of it, looked alittle too big for her.

"its been a while, were you been?"

"well..claire..you know my position, i'm in debt with the pizza place and i got demons popping outta nowhere like as if it's spring. I've been busy but i'm here to see an old friend of mine. You should know....who it is" he still remained in his chair,  
feet propped up against the table and arms crossed.

The little girl would jump alittle in excitment "im glad you're here, she just started working again, she not long got here aswell...she's sweet. you should find her in the back."

"oh so you're permitting me access to the back?"

"well, you are a V.I.P in my eyes."

The older demon shot up to his feet and looked down at the girl, patting her head softly like a small dog. "i'm going to the bar, i need some pizza"

He walked the long way round, avoiding the dancing center and propped himself up on one of the chairs next to the bar, swinging it to face the barman as he rested his elbows on the glossy wood panels and clasped his hands together to rest on his chin.

"dante! long time no see man. You want the usual?"

"yes please tom, but no olives...you know what i'm like with olives..ghhyuuk, nasty. Say, happen to know if the "little R"  
is working at all? I'm expecting her."

"Little R...yes..she walked in at 10 on the dot." he pointed to the clock which hung from the shelves that contained all the liquors of the bar, it was already 2.55am.

Dante gave a big huff and swinged his chair out to admire the whole area inside the loveplanet, but he purposly paid more attention to the women in costumes. He was just about to give up when he saw a brilliant bright pink bunny outfit shine within the neon lights towards the door. His concentration was now fixated on this one girl.

She had long Black hair that looks like it's been kept in curling tongs for too long, Everytime she moved her head or walked,  
the curls would bounce motionlessly, brushing against her face at times. She wore less make up than all the other girls and she wore a black choker. Her face is beautiful, Dante whispered to himself, could it be the person he was looking for.  
He then lowered his gaze to her chest, the costume was fitted perfectly to just about see the roundness of her breasts. He could stare all day but lowered his gaze even more, focusing on every curve, every detail. Her legs were long and thin and gave off a small shine when the lights hit against it.

No doubt, this is her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y'know i like being evil to my horny fanficers.  
then again at least it makes you come back for more.

if you have any questions, please post them in a review and i'll answer then within chapter notes.

~my Dear friend Dante, i heard your computer wasn't working well, but yes i'll send the chapters to you since you really like them so much.

Chapter 3: United 


	3. Well,Well,Well

ok ok, its been a while but i was busy with coursework..T_T lol but im back with chapter 3.  
and i lied ~ the chapter wont be called "united"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3~ "well well well...."

"wow, she's sure grown up!" Dante said aloud, enough for tom, the bartender, to overhear and he nudged his shoulder and scruffed up Dante's smooth silver hair.  
"well, go see her. I bet little R is waiting for 'ya"  
Dante nodded to the bartender and got up from the spinning chair, brushing himself off and smartening up his hair, like as if it needs to be smart...

he took a few steps and went round the dance center, avoiding more people celebrating his return and Loveplanet Dancers dancing within his way. He greeted an odd few of people that kept their hand waved in the air, signalling for a high five.  
The older devil was close enough to smell the girls perfume, strong and sweet, with each long inhalation, he could smell innocence and beauty. He wanted to greet her with a small hug but he softly rested his hand on her shoulder.

"well well well...how long has it been, Ritokii?"

The girl looked over her shoulder to stare at the hand that rested upon it, tracing the arm up to the others face. She gazed at him for a few seconds before smiling softly, her eyes giving a glow of happiness deep in her pupils.

"Dante, it's nice to see you again."

Dante looked down at the girl, she looked more prettier up close than from the distance of the bar. The last time he had saw her was when her hair was cut short and she mostly wore alot of scruffy clothes, then again she did work with vehicles and had to fix Lady's motobike a few couple of times while Dante was with her. But looking at her now, he could see her face was still round and babyish, her eyes dark brown and her skin pale as an untouched feild of snow, smooth and soft. The Ritokii that Dante once knew has now grown up into a nice pretty "woman".

She spread her arms out wide and would hold Dante's body close to hers, her chest pressing against his and her head softly resting upon his shoulder. It seemed like a day that they stay close within each other arms but it was nothing but a mere 30 seconds. After the other pulled away from the clasp, Dante couldn't help but wanting the embrace to continue.

Then, without a warning, the doors to the Loveplanet opened, the rush of cold wind sent Dante's coat to billow and Ritokii's long curly hair to sweep across her face. There was no time to think when the whole of the room became silent as a gunshot sounded off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

=D oh yeah!  
btw dante didn't shoot a gun. you gotta find out who it is in the next chapter.

- my dear friend Dante.  
i dunno what to write XD " mission cabbage"

lol ok well.... chapter 4.: " Dante....i...." 


	4. Dante,i

woohoo!  
well i got loads of ideas for this chapter but i'll try my best to not make it so drastic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: " Dante...i..."

The gunshot sounded off.  
The Loveplanet fell silent.  
Ritokii was fixated on the shadow that fell upon her. As the doors opened, the wind was so furious it had made her stubble, tripping over a table leg and she fell on her front, she couldn't move as she was frozen in fear, knowing that not far away from her was the mysterious intruder, obviously carrying a weapon as she heard another click, feeling the gun was pointed towards her.

Dante was knocked back on a wall, tables and chairs spread in all sorts of muddles across his path as he watched the mysterious man poise the gun towards the girl that layed on the floor. Unfortunately, he left his guns back at the Devil May Cry and as if security would allow him in with a massive sword strapped to his back. Dante, unfortunately, was helpless in this situation. His pysical strength wasn't as good since his strengths was based around his weapons. A few punches might do some damage, but not enough to win the fight over.

"get up, now! or i'll shoot you in the head." The man spoke with ferocity and anger, holding out his arm and clicking his fingers at the helpless girl on the floor, ordering her to get up onto her feet. Helpless and scared, Ritokii did as she demanded, getting up on one knee and pushed herself up against a table. She just about got her balance back when the man swung his arm around her neck, shoving the gun to her forehead. Squealing of fear, she gripped onto the mans arm, trying her best to pull it away.

A second man than came rushing in, again, firing off a gun shot as he harrassed almost everyone in the building for money, opening up a brown sown bag as the helpless citizens fiddled into their pockets and bags for purses and wallets and threw them into the bag, fearing for their lives and praying not to die. He then went round the back to the safe, calling for the nearest employee to unlock it for him.

The first man stayed in his position, clenching onto Ritokii's neck alittle more tighter, forcing her to cough. He was keeping an eye on the room,  
watching if there was anything suspicious going on.

Unaware of what was happening under his own nose. Ritokii had slipped a hand into the back of her bunny suit, taking grip of a small gun within a holster strapped to her stomach which lay under the costume. Taking a deep breathe, she stomped down onto the mans foot with her heel, biting at his arm at the same time to losen his grip as she turned around, poising the gun towards the attacker with her left hand and tightly held onto the forearm of the man with her right.

Their eyes burned with the feeling to kill, one to save her life, the other to lose one. It was hard to tell who would shoot first, that is, if they would shoot or keep their guns close to the hearts of the other. The many other hostages of the room watched in fear, placing bets within their own thoughts on who will trigger first.

Dante, amazed and frightened of his friends life, watched as the two glared at each other, keeping ground like stone statues in a garden terrace. He was too fixated on watching the people on the floor with their hands on their heads to see Ritokii grab her gun within her suit. It was about a blink of an eye that he saw her position change from the one being attacked to the attacker. He prayed to god the second man within the back of the building would not come in on the scene and think of the wrong impression and shoot the girl who was saving her life and others.

"what the, leg go, or i'll shoot"

"if i see your finger twitch on that trigger, you'll be the one dead before me...your choice"  
Ritokii's voice changed from sweet and innocent to blood-lust-full and serious. Her eyes just about visible as her fringe was covering her face, she gave a serious glare, her pupils blazing like flames, the expression on her face proved that she would not hesitate to pull her trigger and kill the man who was close to killing her.

"oi, lets get going...oi..What The !? "  
The second man rushed back into the main room, staring at the twos arms interlocking in a vice-like grip, gun poised to hearts, any second could be the last second of their life. He began to get worried, the so-called "plan" had failed and hessitatingly began to shoot within the direction of two,  
not caring if he had shot the girl or his partner in crime. Shuffling closer towards the doors and shooting feircly at the two.

"dammit!" Ritokii released her grip of the mans arm, pushing it away from her as she dived out of a bullet flying towards her head, shooting a bullet back at the attacker, hoping to make a hit. She hit the floor hard, dropping her gun within the process and watched at is skidded across the carpet, hitting Dante's foor and coming to a halt. The young girl attempting to sit up and run but her arms was crushed by a foot on each arm. Screaming in pain, she clenched her eyes shut, biting at her lip and clenching her fist. The man who she stared in the eye had now pinned her on the floor, staring at her face and laughes.  
He pointed his gun again at the girls heart. He signalled for his friend to exit through the doors, he knew that killing the girl while he was there would get them both in trouble, whereas if he left, there would still be a chance that they would of gotten away with murder and robbery.

" scream for me " The man said with a smirk on his face, watching the stare back at him, then to the gun. It would be any time soon that he will pull the trigger and her life would end. The people who was also on the floor watched the girls face, full of fear as tears began to slowly seep from the corner of her eyes. This is it, Ritokii thought, I never thought i would of died like this. She stared at the mans finger twitch slightly on the trigger, pulling it back ever so slowly.

" hey... "

A loud gunshot echoed across the silent room, the people bringing up their heads to see what comotion was made. They couldn't believe their eyes.  
Dante had tooken up enough force to shake himself out of shock and grab the gun that fell from Ritokii's hand and had shot a fire at the man.  
At the same time, the attacker that had been standing on the girls arms had shot a fire too, attempting to dodge the bullet that Dante had shot towards him, but it wasn't enough and the shot made contact within his chest before he fell motionlessly on the floor. The shot the other had made peirced the skin on Ritokii's arm, projecting a shot of thick blood before the bleeding began to pour from within her arm.  
Letting go of the grip of her teeth on her lip, she let out another scream, swinging her other arm to grasp at the hole created from the bullet, pushing pressure onto her arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

Another dropped to the floor, Dante had his eyes fixed upon his friends face, taking in the agony of her pain as he ran to her side, comforting her by slipping his arm under her, pressing her closer to him as he rested his hand onto hers, again pushing pressure onto the wound, watching her hand shake slightly from the fear as he tried to comfort her with words, he was trying not to look at the blood that leeked between their fingers.

" Dante...i..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O_O ow.. y''know that must of hurt when you think about it.  
and that must of been hella scary too haha.

well yeh, i didn't think of being shot, one of my friends used it as a plot-line of somesort that you will find out soon enough within the story.

next chapter: Chapter 5: Day 1 


End file.
